Project Partners
by Little-Miss-Ivashkov-Belikov
Summary: Two enemies. One objective; Do not kill each other. Oh and don't forget to feed the baby... Can Hermione and Draco put aside their differences for the sake of the Wizarding world, or will they fall at the first hurdle? MISS FIVE-0 WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I hurried along the platform, as the shrill whistle sounded. Two minutes later and I would have missed it. Ahead I could see the two flaming heads of Ron and Ginny. Of course, Ginny was wrapped in Harrys' arms.

''Hermione!'' Ron called. Pushing past one final family, I was there. Trying to catch my breath, I gasped, ''Sorry I'm late.''

Grinning, Harry let go of Ginny to grab me in a hug, ''No problem, but we should probably hurry up.''

I nodded, and started looking for a compartment. We spotted one, and stored our trunks.

''Are you OK Hermione?'' Ginny whispered, so the boys wouldn't hear.

''I'm fine Ginny. Really, I'm sorry I'm so late, my alarm didn't go off and-'' I broke off as someone bumped into me.

''Watch where your going Mudblood!'' Said the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

Turning, I glared at him. ''I wasn't moving. You were, therefore you bumped into me, so actually _you_ watch _your_ going.''

With that, Ginny and I went into our compartment and shut the door in his face.

''What was that about?'' Ron asked. He was eating. Again.

''Nothing it doesn't matter. And don't talk with your mouth full Ronald!'' His face turned scarlet, making us all laugh.

Once the train started moving, we relaxed, settling in for the ride.

A little while later, Neville and Luna came into the compartment and said their Hello's.

''Aren't you supposed to be in the Head's compartment Hermione?'' Neville asked. Neville had changed a lot since the Battle. Everyone had. He wasn't as shy now, and wasn't afraid of speaking his mind. Then of course, what he had said clicked and my eyes widened.

''Oh Merlin!'' I jumped up and ran out into the corridor. The Head's compartment was at the top of the train, I was currently in the middle. 'It was a good thing I had thought to change into my robes before leaving the house this morning.' I thought.

As I reached the top of the train, I slid the door open and slipped inside.

''Miss Granger, it's nice of you to join us.'' Professor McGonagall said, with a smile.

''Sorry I'm late Professor.'' All I seemed to be doing today, was apologising.

I looked around for a seat and spotted none other than Ferret-Face. He was sneering at me, he was sat next to the last seat.

Holding my head high, I sat down smoothly. I tried to ignore the urge to slap him.

''As I was saying, this year is going to be hard on all of us. The rivalry between houses, will be stronger than ever. It is your job as Head boy and girl, to bridge the gab if you will.'' Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Malfoy inspecting his nails. He was even listening!

''Now, as well this year, there will be a very important project that all seventh year pupils are required to do. Each pupil will be given a partner, the project will last for the entire school year. You are not permitted to change or switch partners. Understood?' I nodded, Merlin knew what Malfoy did, I didn't even to look. 'Good. Now any questions?''

''When will we find out who our partners are?'' He asked. So he had heard that part...

''Partners will be announced at the Welcome Feast. Anything else? Miss Granger?''

''No Professor.'' I replied.

''Very well. You may return, to your friends.'' She dismissed us, waving a hand.

We both stood and started for the door, ''Oh and, Head boy and girl share a dormitory. I trust you already knew that.''

Malfoy and I looked at each other, and visbly shuddered.

''Wonderful.'' I said, as he said, ''Malfoy's don't-''

''Stop.' Just that one word was enough to shut us up.

'Go and talk it out, calmly, outside. Not in here.''

We nodded and left. Malfoy grabbed my arm, hauling me to a stop.

''If she thinks I, a Malfoy, am sharing a dormitory with a Mudblood, she really is a senile old bat.'' He stated, haughtily.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. ''If you think been a _Malfoy_ means _anything_at all anymore, then you are the senile one. To you, I may be a Mudblood, but this Mudblood help to save the Wizarding world. _You_ help try and _destroy_ it. So really, which one of us is the one with options?''

His mouth fell open, in shock. His grey eyes were almost bulging out of his head. He looked comical.

I left him standing there, and walked back to my friends with a smile on my face. The first genuine smile in months.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, we were all quiet. We had been laughing and joking, but now all traces of mirth were gone. With the help of many Witches and Wizards, from all over the world, Hogwarts now stood exactly like it used too. The only difference was the different plaques around the grounds. They glowed with magic, we had lost so many people that day, it had only been right to honour them.

''Come on, we should get inside.'' Ginny said, subdued. She had a right, she had almost lost her brother Fred, in the Battle. No-one answered, but as one we moved it the entrance hall.

''Miss Granger!'' I glanced behind me, and saw Professor McGonagall, calling me.

''I won't be long, guys.'' I told my friends.

''OK.'' They chorused.

''Yes Professor?'' I asked, as I neared her.

''Have you seen Mr Malfoy?'' She looked rather worried.

''No, the last time I saw him, was in the Heads compartment. Is something wrong?''

She frowned, ''Yes, he doesn't seem to be here. And no-one saw him get out of the carriages.'' Her voice was distant, as if she were thinking.

''Well I could help look for him, Professor.'' I voluntered, putting my pride aside.

McGonagall looked shocked to say the least at this.

''That would be very helpful. Maybe you could look around the grounds. I will send someone to help you, as soon as I can.''

I nodded, and took off.

The air still had traces off summer, the warm breeze and only just setting sun.

I searched for around 15 minutes, before I found him. No-one had come to help. Watching him, I noticed where we were.

We were stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

He had his back to me, he just stood there, staring into the darkness off the trees.

I moved a little closer, then I saw that he wasn't alone. He wasn't just staring at the trees, he was staring at fellow Slytherin.

I didn't know his name, but I knew he was in the year below us.

''You shouldn't have come back here. Your a murderer, murderers don't belong at Hogwarts. You should be in Azkaban!'' The boy growled. So he was a non-supporting Slytherin.

Malfoy didn't say anything, his wand was pointing at the boy, but he wasn't hexing him. Or worse.

''I notice you don't deny it. How many did you kill? Huh? How many?'' His voice raised to a shout.

He still didn't say anything, the boy's wand hand twitched a he pulled in a breath. Malfoy hadn't seen it.

I started running, ''Expelliarmus!''

His wand flew from his hand, but not before he fired the curse. The killing curse.

Malfoy didn't even have to time to defend himself.

I smashed into his side, knocking him off his feet, just as the curse whizzed by his head.

''Ohmf!'' He puffed.

But I was already moving, I pointed my wand at the boy, who still had his arm raised, and shouted, ''Petrificus Totalus!''

I turned back to Malfoy, he was staring at me. The weird thing was, he wasn't glaring, he was just staring.

''Why didn't you disarm him?'' I asked, angrily.

''You saved my life.'' He stated, bluntly.

''Fancy that, a Mudblood saving the life of a precious Malfoy.'' I said, sarcastically.

He smirking, ''Don't think this means I owe you. You really are just a Mudblood.'' He got up and started towards the school. Shaking my head, I levitated the frozen boy back up to the school.

By the time I had taken care of the boy, and arrived at the great hall, Malfoy was sitting with his friends, and the Feast was almost over.

Professor McGonagall - or Headmistress as she should officially be called - stood and said, ''Now as I mentioned earlier, the Project partners are as follows,' Everyone crossed their fingers, the Hall was deathly silent.

''Ron Weasley - Pansy Parkinson'' Ron's head dropped on to the table, as he groaned. Pansy shrieked in horror.

''Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood'' Neville smiled at his plate, I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Luna doing the same. Hmm, interesting.

''Harry Potter - Ginny Weasley'' Ginny squealed and threw her arms around his neck, as he kissed her on the cheek. Everyone in the vicinity laughed.

''Hermione Granger - Draco Malfoy'' I dropped my glass of pumpkin, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville gaped at me. I turned in my seat just in time to see Draco spit his drink out. At any other time I would have laughed at the sight.

Now I just wanted to cry.

**A/N: Wow, that was weird. Writing something, with someone else's characters...nice though! :) Thank you for reading, please leave a review and tell me whether they are completely OOC or whether this is something I should continue. Thanks Again!**

**~Abbey**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

HPOV

The two tables erupted at once, shouting and screaming insults.

The Slythering of course resorted to the very classic 'Mudblood', which really, I didn't care. I was too busy locking stares with Malfoy.

His silver orbs were wider than mine, they were boring into mine as if this was all my fault.

''SILENCE!'' The new Headmistress shouted. She didn't need the voice-enhancing charm.

It took a while but finally everyone stopped shouting and sat down.

''Their are still people who need to know their partners. You will all keep quiet until I have finished reading, then you can ask any question you may have.' She glared at us, 'very well, the rest of the partner's are...'' Her voice sounded distant.

My blood was pumping loudly in my ears, my chest felt tight and my mind was...my mind was -for once- completely silent.

Once McGonagall sat down, the student started whispering and pointing. At me.

A blush worked it's way up my neck and pooled in my cheeks.

''Ignore them, there must be some kind of mistake. There is no way _you_ could be partnered with _Malfoy_.'' Ginny reassured me.

I nodded, not really listening.

''Tell her you won't do it.'' Ron nudged me in the shoulder.

''I can't, I'm Head girl. I have to set an example, besides we she already said we can't switch partners.'' I said, exasperated.

A little while later, McGonagall stood and ordered all the partners to stay in there seats, as the rest of the students left.

Once she was sure she had our undivided attention, she started.

''I am sure you are all wondering what exactly this Project entails...' Murmurs of agreement spread through the hall, 'the Ministry has come to the conclusion that the Wizarding population is dangerously low.'

'Therefore this project is a vital part of your schooling. It will help to prepare you for life after Hogwarts, and help to bring a rise to out kind. It will be extremely hard, and will require patience, something some students may find harder than the actual task...'' At this her eyes flickered to the scowling faces at the Slytherin table.

I snuck another glance at Malfoy, he was talking to Zabini. There heads were togther and they looked to be deep in conversation, both wore deep frowns. He must have sensed me staring, he looked up straight into my eyes.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance, if we had to be partners he could at least _try_ to listen!

Stupid ferret...

''Now that I have explained why you have to do this, I hope you will all work as a team with your partner, if not...the consequences will be fierce.'

'I will start by calling the girls names, you will join Madam Pomfrey in the room through that door,' She indicated to the door on her right, 'and boys you will follow.'

'First, Hannah Abbott.' Hannah rose from the Huffelpuff table and made her way to the other room. With a boy from the Ravenclaw table, trailing behind her.

The list went on, I tuned out for most of that, instead I watched Ron. He was still lying with his head on the table, looking very sorry for himself. It wasn't very surprising; he hated Pansy almost as much as she hated him.

'Hermione Granger!' McGonagall called loudly. My head shot up, startled. Everyone was staring at me, Malfoy was already half-way to the door, looking murderous. I jumped up and rushed forward.

She didn't say anything as I walked past her, just cast me a disproving stare.

''Took you long enough Granger.'' Malfoy sneered.

Gazing at him coldly, I replied, ''Why I didn't know you cared Draco...''

Opening the door, I entered what looked like some kind of staff room.

''Ah, Miss. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Come in, come in.'' Slughorn was stood near a cauldron, with some kind of silvery substance boiling away.

''Professor, what is it exactly happens during this project?'' Malfoy asked.

Professor Slughorn lead us to a couple of seats and sat down.

''Well my boy, it's actually quite simple.'' He said.

We both started at him, waiting for him to continue. But from being in the Slug Club, I knew from personal experience that he wouldn't until we asked again.

''What it is sir?'' I said, a little impatiently.

''Yourself and Mr. Malfoy here, will each take a sip of this potion and the rest will follow.''

Malfoy's temper was never very good, but tonight he seemed on a very short fuse.

''For Merlins sake! What exactly will happen if we drink the potion?''

Slughorn looked taken-aback, I glared at Malfoy.

''To put it blunty Mr. Malfoy, it is a fertility potion. Miss. Granger I trust you know what 'exactly' that is?''

I nodded, absently. I couldn't believe this was happening, there was no way on Earth, that I was going to carry Draco Malfoys' child!

''Merlin Granger! Answer me! What is he talking about?'' He shouted.

Turning my gaze on him, I looked him in the eye and said, ''A fertility Potion is something some Witches or Wizards use if they are having trouble conceiving a child. It increases the likely hood of conception.' His mouth had long since dropped open in shock, I looked back to Slughorn, 'Of course the School or the Ministry can't expect us to meet the specific requirements to complete the potion.''

''Yes of course! But, I have made some changes to the potion, now certain...aspects...are un-needed. The potion will worked magically.'' Slughorn chuckled at his own joke.

We didn't. Oh sweet Merlin...when did we become a 'we'?

''So the project, is actually a...a baby?'' I forced out.

Malfoy was now even paler than was usual.

''Yes!'' Slughorn exclaimed happily.

''You can't be serious! I am not under any circumstances fathering a Mudbloods child! I am a Malfoy! A Pureblood, we don't mix with Mudbloods.'' Malfoy started pacing. Of course _he_ would resort to name calling at a time like this.

''Did you not listen to a word I said on the train?''

He whirled around to face me, ''Of course not, what part of Mudblood do you not understand?''

''The 'mud' part.'' I said, quietly.

I would do this bloody project just to spite him now.

''Now, now. It is time to get started. Come...'' Slughorn insisted.

I stood and walked over to the cauldren. It smelt nice, like flowers and...baby powder.

He filled two vials with the liquid and handed one to me.

''Mr. Malfoy?'' After a few tense seconds Malfoy crossed the room and snatched the vial out of Slughorn's outstretched hand.

He knocked it back and left. Raising the my vial to my lips, I swallowed. It tasted sweet, with a slightly bitter aftertaste.

''Well done Miss. Granger. The effects will start in a few hours and the girls are to report to the hospital wing tomorrow afternoon after classes are finished for an examination.' He walked me to the door, 'perhaps you should try and find Mr. Malfoy...''

I nodded, ''Yes Professor. Goodnight.''

Once out of the room, I lent against the wall. The Great Hall was still half full of chattering students.

Malfoy was nowhere in sight. I strode across to where Harry and Ron and Ginny were sitting and sat down.

''Well, what happens?'' Ginny asked.

I didn't lift my head from my hands, ''A baby happens, Ginny. A baby...''

I stayed until they had been into the room, then asked McGonagall where the Heads common room was.

''It is on the sixth floor behind the painting of an Hippogriff. The password is elixir.'' She informed me.

_'How fitting...'_ I thought sarcastically...

Making my way through the halls, I tried to think of what I could say to Malfoy.

I came up with nothing.

**A/N: Hi :) Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it? Let me know in the review area! Please...  
I'll update soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DPOV

I sped through the Great Hall, ignoring the calls of my friends. I had to get away from here, before she came out.

I had only taken the damn potion because of the challenging look in her eyes. The way she looked down her nose at me, made so angry I was pretty proud of myself for not hexing her into the middle of next week.

What were they thinking, pairing me with her?

They knew we hated each other!

This was going to be torture; I didn't know the first thing about babies. Maybe she did, but I wasn't going to ask.

I would do this stupid project, and show her that she wasn't as smart as she thought.

I reached the sixth floor and found the painting of the Hippogriff.

The woman tending to the animal stepped forward. ''Password?''

Oh sweet Merlin!

HPOV

As I turned the corner on to the correct corridor, I heard arguing.

''You know I'm Head boy. Can't you just let me in this once?'' Malfoy fumed.

I couldn't see the painting from here, but I could hear.

''No. How do I know your not someone disguised as Head boy? You don't have the password, you don't get in.''

His wand was out and pointing at the painting.

''Elixir.'' The door swung open.

Malfoy glared at me, ''I didn't need your help.''

Raising an eyebrow I replied, frostily, ''I'm sure. I was merely saving _myself_ from wasting time standing here like an idiot.''

I entered the common room and looked around.

It was a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, two couches facing each other. One red, one green.

Bookshelves from floor to ceiling. I smiled.

There was a small kitchen area, with a table and two chairs.

Three doors, one at one side of the room, one at the other, and one directly opposite from me.

I opened the door, and stuck my head in. The bathroom, was huge. A bathtub the Prefects would be jealous of.

Closing the door, I turned to see where Malfoy was.

The door on my right was open slightly, showing Slytherin green walls.

I walked to the other, and sure enough, it was decorated in different reds and golds. It was perfect. There was a ornate wardrobe and chest set, a desk. The bed was a dark wood, queen size four poster, with curtains. Red of course.

My feet sunk an inch into the plush carpet, it was like walking on a cloud.

Too bad I couldn't stay in here, I had to tell _him_ about tomorrow.

With my head held high, I marched across the common room, and knocked on his door.

''What?'' He growled, from within.

''There is something I have to discuss with you.'' I said.

''I'm busy.''

Taking a deep breath, I tried again. ''Malfoy it won't take long.''

''What?'' He repeated, through the gap.

''We have to go to the hospital wing after classes tomorrow.' He scowled at me, 'for an examination.''

''Fine.'' The annoyance was clear in his voice.

I started to turn, ''Goodnight.''

Looking back he was already shutting the door.

''Goodnight Malfoy.''

The next morning, I woke to fine my room lit up like the sun itself.

Where the sunlight hit the gold tones, it glowed. I smiled, I was in a good mood until I remembered who was in the other room.

I climbed out of bed, and grabbed my robe to cover my night clothes.

Cracking my door open slightly, I peeked out. I couldn't see him, but that didn't mean anything. Stepping out into the common room, I noticed that everything was the we had left it last night.

At least I had the bathroom to myself. I took a quick shower, using the drying charm on my hair.

Once that was finished, it was almost time for breakfast. Malfoy still wasn't up.

I contemplated just leaving him -he would do the same to me- but decided I wouldn't lower my self to his level.

''Malfoy?'' I called, maybe I could wake from here.

Silence. Wonderful...

I knocked again on his door, but there was no noise inside.

Maybe I was wrong and he had already left. Frowning, I shrugged and and left through the portrait hole.

I met Ginny on the way to the Great Hall, so we walked down together.

''So, what's it like living with a Slytherin?'' She asked.

''Quiet, so far. I mean last night, we just went to our rooms, then this morning he wasn't there.'' I replied. At least I didn't think he was...

''Maybe you'll get lucky and you'll just ignore each other.'' She joked.

We laughed, and moved on to other topics.

''So how did Harry take the news?'' I asked, smiling.

''He was fine, I was the one that freaked out.'' Ginny admitted.

''Well you will both make fantastic parents.'' We reached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Ron.

I glanced at the Slytherin table, Malfoy wasn't there.

Zabini was sat talking to Nott, but Malfoy was no where to be seen.

Frowning, I ate my breakfast. The boys were already taking about Quidditch, and the girls were taking about the project.

I excused myself and started back to the common room.

''Elixcir.'' I mumbled.

His door was still shut, and didn't show any signs of being opened recently.

Knocking a little louder this time, ''Malfoy! Open the door!'' I called.

_'I am _not_ worried about him.'_ I told myself. I was simply thinking of his grades.

I tried the handle, but of course it was locked.

''Alohomora.''

The room was dark, the curtains still pressed firmly over the windows.

Malfoy was laid on the bed, fully dressed, with his mouth slightly open.

He looked so different than usual, that I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. _'No, I did not just think that. It's the lighting.'_

''Malfoy!'' I said. He just laid there.

Pointing my wand at the curtains, they flew open. Letting light stream in.

He sat up, squinting. ''Granger, I better be having a nightmare.''

''You will be if your late to Transfiguration.'' I smiled.

''What time is it?'' He asked.

''Not sure, but you missed breakfast.'' I replied.

''Why didn't you wake me? Are you trying to get me expelled?'' He said, angrily.

I put my hands on my hips, and glared at him. ''I did try to wake yo-' I stopped and said instead, 'why should explain, myself to you?''

''Because your a muggle-born.'' He jumped out of bed and out of the door, towards the bathroom. I shook my head and left for my first class. I frowned, as I realized what he had said.

What happened to Mudblood?

That day passed quickly enough, the classes were interesting. Malfoy made it to Transfiguration just in time to miss a evening of detention.

''Granger!' Malfoy called, catching up to me in the hallway, 'are you sure I have to come to the hospital wing? Your the one's thats...thats-''

''Pregnant.'' I supplied, tonelessly. He looked miserable. _'Good...at least I'm not the only one.' _

''Yes, you have to go to. You are the father after all.'' I tried not to laugh, at the look on his face.

''Stupid know-it-all...'' He grumbled, under his breath.

I pursed my lips to keep from answering. Thank Merlin we reached the hospital wing.

''Miss Granger, take a seat on the bed.' I did as Madam Pomfrey said, 'Mr. Malfoy, you sit next to her.'' He paused.

''Sit down!'' I hissed. He sighed, but sat down.

She walked away into her office, leaving us alone.

The silence stretched. I stared straight ahead, concentrating on the wall. Trying not to think about-

''I hate babies.'' He stated. I blinked.

''Good, then this will be an easy year. You stay on your side of the common room, and the baby and I, will stay on the other.''

''You sound like you actually want the kid.''

He was staring at the wall too, when I looked at him.

''I've never really thought about it.'' I said.

''Which just proves we are too young to have kids.'' He retorted.

''OK, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you could hold hands and try to relax this will be over in no time.'' Madam Pomfrey said, as she returned.

We both froze, and crossed our arms over our chests.

She glared at us, ''The spell won't work right, if you don't.''

Swallowing my pride, I held out my hand. After a few seconds, Malfoys' cold hand wrapped around mine. I didn't miss the shudder that went through him.

She waved her wand over our hands and muttered something in a language I had never heard before.

A golden glow formed on our skin, and travel up our arms. It felt warm, like sliding into a nice bath.

When it reached my stomach, it turned scarlett.

''The potion has taken effect. You are offically with child, Miss. Granger. Congratulations.'' She said, smiling.

I was pregnant. With Malfoys child, and she was congratulating me?

I remained silent. Malfoy however didn't.

''So how does this work?'' He asked.

''Miss. Granger, will carry the child until around Christmas time. Being a magically induced pregnancy, it will be accelerated.'' She explained.

''So I, that is, will I-''

''Yes, you will give birth naturally.'' She interrupted.

Tears sprung up in my eyes. I wasn't ready for this! I couldn't give birth! Turning my head away, so he wouldn't see, I tried to get myself back under control.

''Come back in a month, and we will be able to determine the sex of the child. If, of course you would like to know.''

We nodded and stood. Malfoy steadied me, absently. Neither of us had noticed that our hands were still joined.

Mumbling thanks' to the nurse, we left.

Neither of us said anything, on our way to the common room.

Stepping through the portrait hole, we went our separate ways. Him to the kitchen area, me to the my couch.

I was just starting to relax, when his voice cut through the silence.

I jumped and ran over to him, pulling my wand out as I went.

''WHAT IS IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS ALL THIS?'' He shouted.

I followed his line of sight, until I saw what he was glaring at.

It was muggle stuff, with a note attached:

_Students: _

_These items are a part of the project. From now onwards, outside of lessons, anything related to this project, you will deal with like muggles. Anyone caught using magic outside of the classrooms, will be severely punished. _

_Signed, Headmistress._

The '_items'_ were, a kettle, a microwave and a toaster. All simple enough.

I was rather excited about this. Turning to Malfoy I saw that he looked anything but excited.

In fact he looked like he very much wanted to blast them to pieces.

Well this was going to a year to remember...

**A/N: Hi readers :) Thank you for reading, what do you think? Tell me in a review! Just so you know, this isn't going to be one of those stories where one second they hate each other then the next they're in love. Because that just wouldn't happen, so...yeah =D**

**~Abbey**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HPOV

''Merlin Granger! How do you turn this thing off?'' Malfoy called. I rolled my eyes, and got up from the couch, where I was reading my book.

He was glaring at the toaster, as smoke rose from it.

''What are you doing?'' I asked, slowly.

''What does it look like I'm doing? I was hungry, so I decided if we had to live like muggles, I was going to be the best non-muggle-born wizard to do so!'' He said.

I tried not to smile, at least he was trying.

''Press the small white button on the side.'' I instructed.

He did so, and frowned as the toast popped up.

I had told him all this last night, when we found them. But obviously he hadn't listened.

The toast was completely burnt.

''What did I do?'' He scowled, at me. He looked like he expected me to start shouting at him.

''Nothing. That happens to me all the time,' I moved closer to the toaster and removed the burnt bread, 'if you want to try it again, just don't leave it as long.''

He grumbled something the sounded like, ''Not bloody hungry now...'

I had to keep reminding myself that, this was to him, what magic had been to me six years ago. Completely new.

''Well that's up to you. If you do decide to make some more, please don't burn the place down. I can't save _all_ the books...'' I said, lightly.

His lips tugged into an unwilling smile.

''Trust you to think of the books first, Granger.''

I mock glared at him, and returned to my seat. I wasn't going to let him bother me.

The stress wasn't good for the baby. Or so I had heard.

I only knew what my mum had told me, growing up. Merlin knew how Malfoy and I would cope with one.

If someone had of told me, last year, that I was going to have a child with Draco Malfoy, I would have Jinxed them into oblivion.

Yet here we were.

I had already decided to try and I was determined to see it through.

I would try to be nice, and keep my temper in check. Maybe then we could at least stay on relatively _'good'_ terms.

We couldn't argue around the baby anyway, this would be good practice.

I tried to get back into my book, but it was impossible. Now I kept thinking about the project.

Harry and Ginny, were happy about it. They were planning on getting married after graduation, and Harry had always wanted a family.

Ron...well Ron hadn't said much about anything. Pansy didn't look happy at the best of times, but today at dinner, she had shot daggers at Ron. Then she would turn to Malfoy, and try to get his attention. He would brush her off, then she'd go back to glaring at Ron.

It had been quite entertaining to watch.

Neville and Luna, had been spending most of their time together. Both smiling, and talking about names.

I hadn't even thought about where _'our'_ baby would sleep yet!

_'I had better make a list of what needed to be done...'_

DPOV

I was going to be a father. And I couldn't even make _toast_.

I did not want this child, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

Granger would see that I wasn't a Pure-blood fanatic anymore.

She would stop treating me like I might explode at any second. This project would force me into positions I had never been in before. Like the whole 'live as a muggle', fine yeah I could do that.

It was only a year. It wasn't like I had to give up magic for good.

I would learn how to live like a muggle, and that means learning how to make toast! And Merlin be damned if I wouldn't learn!

'Just not now...' I thought, tiredly. I hadn't slept much the night before, to bust thinking about how my parents would react when they found out.

I walked over to where Granger was sitting, reading, and sat down on my couch. She wouldn't go anywhere near the green one.

She glance at me, curiously, but stayed silent.

''What?'' I asked, wearily. If she mentioned homework so help me-

''Nothing.'' She replied, hastily.

I frowned, ''Granger. Whatever it is, spit it out.''

Her gaze stayed focused on the page in front of her, but it was obvious she wasn't reading.

''Nothing, just this is the first time we have sat in the same room together, since coming here. I was simply waiting for the argument.'' She sounded, cautious.

I sighed, ''Well if your so worried about it, why don't we just not speak. Then we can't argue.'' I didn't like it when people just assumed, they knew me.

She knew nothing about me. She didn't want to.

''We will have to talk at some point.'' She pointed out.

''Not until Christmas.'' I growled. She was so annoying!

She laughed, I looked at her and tried to glare but it just wouldn't come. It _was_ pretty funny.

Once we stopped laughing, a few minutes later, she put her book down and stood.

''I am going to for a bath. Try not to burn the place down, while I'm gone.''

I grimaced, ''Your not going to forget that are you?''

''Nope.'' She shut the door, and I heard the water start to run.

Her book lay there on the red velvet, a bookmark sticking out of the top.

On impulse, I reached over and flipped it over so I could see the name.

_Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. _

Flipping open the cover, I read the first page. Then the next, and kept reading until I heard the bathroom door open. I stuffed the book down the side of the couch.

She came out, and walked over to the kitchen area. I grabbed the book, and quickly placed it back where she left it.

I was back in my seat, before she even turned around.

She was smiling again, ''So, ready for that toast yet?'' My stomach grumbled in response.

I smirked at her, and threw her words back at her, ''As long as you don't burn the place down.''

With her nose in the air, she got to work. The damned thing worked for her...

**A/N: Now, I know **_**TOAST**_** is completely random, but this is **_**vital**_** to their **_**'friendship', **_**it got them talking, without arguing. LOL. Anyway, Thanks for reading, please review! I love all my reviewers, you guys are amazing! **

**~Abbey**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HPOV

A couple of weeks passed in relative silence. Malfoy and I only argued three times, and it was over simple things like Head duties. It had been quiet for a few days now, neither of us spending to much time in the same room.

I told myself, I wasn't avoiding him, I was avoiding the tension.

_'It isn't good for the baby...' _Was my new mantra, for when I got angry.

I just knew today would be bad, it was Saturday and I had woken up to my first day of morning sickness.

But did he understand...? No. He did not.

''Granger! Some of us have places to be, come out of there!'' Malfoy yelled, through the bathroom door.

I stood, from my place on the floor, and crossed the room to open the door.

His eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

''What in the name of Merlin, happened to you?'' He asked.

I rolled my eyes, bloody ferret...

''It is called morning sickness. I haven't be able to go to the hospital wing for a potion, because of the muggle rule.'' I replied, coarsely.

My throat was burning, and my back was stiff. And I was cranky.

Not a good combination.

''Morning sickness,' He repeated, checking his watch. 'It's one-thirty.''

''Yes well, tell the baby that...'' I grumbled.

He checked his watch again, ''I could stay, I suppose...'' He said, clearly hoping I would say 'go'.

''Why, it's not like you can do anything. You get a free ride until Christmas, it's me that has to suffer.'' My eyes filled with tears.

Bloody hormones!

''Are you crying?'' He sounded, horrified.

''N-no...!'' I wiped my eyes, behind the door.

''Well then, I better get going.'' He backed away, and hurried out of the portrait hole.

The the tears_ really_ came. How could he just leave? I was pregnant with his child, for Merlin's sake!

The sickness seemed to be at bay for now, so I went over to the kitchen and rooted through the cupboards looking for anything that might help.

There was nothing, that wouldn't make it worse.

The portrait hole opened again, Malfoy came through.

I didn't say anything, just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, staring at him.

''I forgot my cloak...'' He explained, awkwardly.

I blinked away the tears that were still clinging to my eyelashes.

''Are you going into Hogsmead?'' I asked.

He nodded, warily.

''Could you get me some ginger, please?'' I tried to make my voice sound strong, I don't think it worked. But I refused to be embarrassed for asking him for something. If we had to work together, the least he could do was get me some ginger.

''Will you stop crying?''

Idiot...

I nodded, ''Yes.''

''Ginger it is.'' He looked ridiculously relieved, at the thought of no more tears.

He turned to leave again.

''Malfoy...' He looked back at me, annoyed. 'Thank you.'' I had been brought up to be polite. Even to people who I didn't necessarily like.

His face softened slightly, ''Don't mention Granger.''

I gave him a watery smile, as he left again.

Now all there was to do was wait.

3 Hours Later

I had gotten bored after twenty minutes of doing nothing, so I wrote my lists of preparations. That didn't take nearly long enough, barely an hour.

When that was finished, I tried to relax, but I couldn't get comfortable.

I was still trying to fine a comfy spot on the couch, when Malfoy came bursting through the portrait hole.

''Don't let her in!'' He called, as he darted into his room and slammed the door.

I frowned as I heard banging outside.

I opened the door, on Pansy Parkinson's furious face.

''Let me in. I need to see Draco.'' She ordered.

Smiling at her sweetly I replied, ''I'm afraid _Draco_ isn't home right now, is there a message I could give him? No? OK, goodbye.'' I shut the door, ignoring her indignant splutters.

I calmly walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

He opened it slightly, then saw it was me and opened it wider.

''Is she gone?''

''Yes. What was that all about?'' I asked.

He shook his head, ''No idea. One minute, she was fine, then next she was balling her eyes out.' He frowned, 'why am I telling you this?''

I shrugged, ''Did you remember the Ginger?''

He ducked back into his room and came back with a box.

''What is this?'' I said, taking the box.

''Different forms of Ginger. You didn't say which kind you wanted so I got what I could.''

A wave of gratitude flooded through me, filling me eyes with yet more tears.

''Thanks.'' I whispered. I hurried into my room, before they could fall.

Placing the box on the bad, I opened the lid.

Inside were all six forms, it would have cost a pretty penny at the Apothecary.

Once I had myself back under control. Mostly.

I went out to the kitchen to put it away, and placed the powder on the counter.

''What are you doing?'' Malfoy asked, leaning against the door frame of his room.

''Making ginger tea. It helps with morning sickness.'' I told him, stirring the drink.

''Does that mean you won't be as cranky?''

I glared at him, ''I am not cranky.''

''Yes, Granger you are.''

''How much did this cost anyway?'' I asked, changing the subject.

_'It isn't good for the baby...' _I reminded myself.

''Does is it matter?''

''Yes, I never said I wouldn't pay you back.'' I said reasonably.

''I don't want your money, Granger. Go buy a book or something.''

Narrowing my eyes at him, I inhaled the scent of my tea to keep from shouting at him as well.

_'It isn't good for the baby...' _

I couldn't wait for this baby to born...

DPOV

Ginger.

Of all the stuff she could have asked for, she asked for Ginger.

I had gotten it, but only so I didn't have to put up with her crying all day. Bloody ginger...

''Draco are you even listening to me?'' Pansy demanded.

''Of course. Carry on.'' I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Something about dresses...

''So will you?''

Bugger, how do I answer?

''Of course.'' I repeated. Please let it be right...

She threw her arms around my neck, ''Thank you Draco!''

I waited for her to let go before saying, ''So where to next?''

She dragged me into Gladrags Wizardwear, and over to the baby section.

Oh Merlin...

''I want this one.'' She declared, handing me a little pink dress. With sparkles.

I nodded, trying to blend into the wall. If anyone saw me holding a dress-

''Hey Draco, looking good.'' Blaise laughed.

I groaned, ''Shut up. What are you doing here?''

''Brown wants baby clothes. I thought maybe this would stop her whining.'' He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating to where she was fusing over different types of baby robes.

''...Draco?'' Pansy called.

''What?''

''What do I do if it's a boy?'' She actually looked upset at the thought of having a boy.

I was praying for a boy.

Not that I wanted the kid...

''Transfigure the dress?'' I suggested.

Blaise backed away, slowly. I frowned at him.

''WHAT?'' She shrieked.

The whole store stopped and stared at us.

''Nothing I didn't say anything!'' I tried. It didn't work.

''I am not dressing a _boy_ in a transfigured _dress_!''

But it wouldn't be a dress...

I almost said it, but decided I preferred my body parts where they were.

''Run...'' Blaise whispered, still backing away.

So really everything was his fault.

I ran, and didn't stop until I reached the school.

My lungs were burning, but as I soon I heard Pansy's vice shouting my name, I took off again.

''Elixcir!'' I gasped.

Granger was lowering herself onto her couch, as I ran through the common room, ''Don't let her in!''

I reached my room and slammed the door.

Sitting on the bed, I tried to catch my breath. Bloody women...

If they weren't crying, they were shouting.

I was no good with crying women. In fact I hated it, I avoided it at all costs.

Now I was living with one.

A knock hit my door. _'Please let it be Granger...'_

It was. I had never been so happy to see someone in my life.

Not that I would ever tell _her_ that.

She looked completely normal. Like she hadn't just dealt with a homicidal witch.

I told her what happened. Skimming over a few details, along the way.

''Did you get the ginger?'' She asked.

I returned the box to full size, and handed it to her.

''What is this?'' She asked.

I bit my tongue against the sarcastic comment I wanted to make, the last thing I needed was for her to start crying again.

''Different forms of Ginger. You didn't say which kind you wanted so I got what I could.'' Stupid Wizard behind the counter had been no help at all.

How in the name of Slytherin, was I supposed to know what helped with 'morning sickness'?

I looked at her and saw her eyes were wet. Oh no.

''Thanks.'' She whispered, before hurrying into her room.

Shaking my head, I closed the door.

I laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Mother had never cried around me. It wasn't my fault I didn't know how to handle it.

Father had always said, that Malfoys didn't cry. But sometimes late at night when they thought I was asleep, I would hear my mother crying.

If Malfoys didn't cry, why did she?

I heard Granger banging about in the kitchen, so to distract me from my thoughts, I went to annoy her.

Only once I got there, I couldn't. Stupid witch looked too upset.

Even I didn't hate her enough, to make her cry on purpose. At least not anymore.

''What are you doing?'' I asked, instead.

''Making ginger tea. It helps with morning sickness.'' She mumbled.

''Does that mean you won't be as cranky?'' I enquired. At least then she would be bearable.

''I am not cranky.''

''Yes, Granger you are.'' She was getting mad, I could tell by the way her cheeks turned red.

''How much did this cost anyway?'' Why did she care?

''Does is it matter?'' I asked, confused.

''Yes, I never said I wouldn't pay you back.'' She said.

I was shocked. Normally people just assumed that because my family was rich, I would buy everything. Like Pansy with the dress.

_'Shit, I didn't pay for the dress...'_

''I don't want your money, Granger. Go buy a book or something.''

She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

I was a little disappointed; I enjoyed our fights. They were always refreshing.

Maybe we would start fighting again after the baby was born...

I hoped so.

**A/N: Hi, thank you for reading, please review :) It is coming along slowly, but at least they haven't killed each other yet...but if they did there would be no story... o.O *confused* lol.**

**~Abbey**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DPOV

She sat down with her tea, and read her book. I would just start to relax, then she would move or fidget, and I would tense up again.

''What is wrong with you now?'' I asked, annoyed.

''I can't get comfortable.''

''Why not?'' She was sat the way Pansy usually sat; with her legs tucked under her, and her arm resting on the arm of the sofa. Pansy would hex anybody who sat in her seat.

''Because of the bump.'' She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tried not to get angry, I did not like being spoke down too. I was _trying_ to be nice, but she was making it increasingly difficult.

''Granger what _are_ you talking about?''

She frowned at me, ''You really haven't noticed have you?' I shook my head, no. She stood up, and turned to the side, 'The baby bump. I can't get comfortable because I'm not used to it yet.''

I hadn't noticed before because it wasn't very prominent yet, but she was right, there was a bump.

''So that is the baby?'' I asked, slowly. It hit me then, that she was really pregnant with my child. Even if it was only a stupid school project, I was going to be a father for a year.

_'Well hell...' _I thought.

''Yes Malfoy, this is the baby.''

My throat was bone dry. It took all my will-power, to keep the cool, calm mask on my face.

My brain worked frantically to recall the date; today was Semptember 15th, which left roughly, 11 weeks until December.

11 weeks and I would be a father.

''I need some air.'' I choked, out. She looked confused as I rushed by her, to get out of the portrait hole. My legs carried me off, without me telling them too.

I ended up the owlery. It was cold so I cast a warming charm on myself.

Sitting on one of the steps, I contemplated just dropping out of Hogwarts all together.

I couldn't be a father, I didn't know how. My father hadn't exactly won any awards.

He was cold and indifferent to everyone. Even to the point of shunting my mother, during the Dark Lords reign.

I had always looked up to him growing up, but that had changed throughout my sixth year. What kind of father, let his own son become a murder, and think it a good thing?

No the only parent I knew I could trust was mother, she would answer any questions I had, but it wasn't the same as asking an actual father.

No, I would just have to figure it out on my own. Besides it's not like Granger had any experience.

How hard could it be? They eat, sleep and...I shuddered.

Merlin let it be a boy. I couldn't handle a girl, all the pink, sparkly fluffy crap.

_'It's just my luck that it will be a girl...' _

For the next few minutes, I let myself imagine what Granger would look like with a baby.

It wasn't half bad...

HPOV

I was taking the ginger buns out the oven, when Malfoy came back.

He walked in and flopped on to his couch.

''Are you OK?'' I asked, tentatively.

_'Malfoys' don't flop.' _I thought to myself. I did not want to start arguing, but I was curious.

''I'm fine. You?'' He answered sarcastically.

A smile spread across my face; I could handle sarcasm.

''I'm wonderful. Never better.'' I put the treats on a tray, after casting a cooling charm on them and walked over to the sitting area.

''Bun?'' I asked, holding the tray in front of his face.

He opened his eyes, and looked from the tray to me and back again.

''What?''

''Would you like a bun? Yes or no?''

Malfoy sat up, ''What's in them?''

I rolled my eyes, ''Well you got so much ginger that I figured I might as well do some baking. So I made buns.''

He took one, and glared at it. Then slowly raised to his mouth and took a bite.

He relaxed a little bit, ''It's...good.''

I smiled at him, ''There's more in the kitchen, and I was thinking of making a cake.''

''You feeling OK? You seem odd. More so than usual I mean.''

''Is that you subtle way of telling me to shut up and leave you alone?''

''No that is my way of telling you that there is something different, but I can't put my finger on what.'' He said.

I frowned at him, ''Do I look different?''

He looked me up and down, ''Nope. Still the bushy haired bookworm, I met in first year.''

''I bet that _your_ hair is bushy, which is why you use so much hair-gel.'' I shot back.

''I thought you were trying to avoid fighting.''

I shook my head, ''If you want a fight, you'll get a fight. Just know that a pregnant women, is a dangerous woman. I don't need spells to hurt you Malfoy.''

He stood up and towered over me.

''Are you threatening me, Granger?'' He asked, deadly calm.

''Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?'' I patted his cheek, then walked to my bedroom.

I was tired all of a sudden, a nap sounded perfect.

**A/N: Hey! So I just realized that each chapter has mentioned food. I haven't done that on purpose...it just kinda happened. Weird... :/ lol  
Anyhoo, thank you for reading! Please leave a review... :) I love hearing from y'all =D**

**~Abbey**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

HPOV

The next two weeks past by in much the same way. We would get into an argument every few days, and I would go and calm down, he would storm out of the common room. It had become quite the routine.

This afternoon after classes, was the appointment with Madam Pomfrey. Somehow I had to remind Malfoy, and not get my head bitten off.

The baby was growing at a remarkable rate, I looked to be at full term. Although I still had around 8/9 weeks to go.

Harry and Ginny had decided on names for both a boy and a girl, depending on what they had.

James for a boy or Solair for a girl. I liked both names, but Malfoy had laughed when he had heard.

Ron and Pansy, weren't getting on so well at all. She had hit him with a hex so strong he had ended up in the hospital wing for three days.

Again Malfoy had laughed.

As for me and him, we hadn't even tried to discuss names. Even though it was at the top of my list.

I placed my quill on my desk and stood from my chair, he was in the common room from the sounds of it. Now was a good a time as any to get started on the list.

Sitting across from him, I waited for him to look up before saying anything.

Minutes past then, ''I haven't got all day Granger, spit it out.''

I cleared my throat, ''We need to discuss possible names for the baby. Madam Pomfrey will most likely ask, and I would like to be prepared.''

He stared blankly at me, ''I don't bloody well care what you name the kid! It will only be here for a year!''

I looked him levely in the eye, ''Yes that is true. But we can hardly refer to the baby as 'kid' for the year.''

He contemplated that for a moment.

''Well I don't know. What do you want to call it?'' He asked, gruffly.

I bit my lip, if he laughed I would hex him. It was as simple as that.

''Well for a girl I was thinking maybe Allana, but I'm not to sure about a boy.''

His lips framed the name.

''Fine, Allana for a girl. How about-,'' He frowned and leaned back to look at the ceiling, ''How about Storm for a boy?''

I thought about it; Storm Malfoy. It had a ring to it. Very wizard like.

''OK, that's names done. What about everything else?'' I asked, flipped the list over.

''What else is there?''

I frowned at him, ''Well there's sleeping arrangements, routines, clothes-''

''No pink dresses.'' He put in, randomly.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, no sound coming out.

''Excuse me?'' I managed finally.

Malfoy sighed, exasperated, ''If it's a girl, you are not dressing her in a stupid fairy dress.''

I made a face, ''For the first time in the seven years I have known you, I completely agree.''

We kinda half-smiled at each other, until we realized what we were doing and looked away awkwardly.

''What time is it?'' I said, a few minutes later.

He checked his watch, ''5 '0'Clock.''

I jumped up, as best I could, dropping the list on to the couch, ''We're going to be late! Hurry!''

Swiping a hand through his hair, he stood and followed me to the portrait hole.

''Lie down on the bed, Miss Granger.'' Madam Pomfrey instructed.

I did so, and tried to get comfortable. Malfoy was standing by my feet, at the bottom of the bed.

''Thought of any names?'' She asked.

I shot a triumphant look at Malfoy, ''Yes, Storm for a boy or Allana for a girl.''

She smiled at me, and nodded thoughtfully.

''Very nice...'' She remarked.

''How long will this take?'' He asked, impatiently.

''As long as it needs to take, Mr Malfoy.'' She answered, crisply.

He rolled his eyes, behind her back. Bloody ferret...

''Now this won't hurt a bit.''

Her mouth moved silently, as she recited the incantation, her wand drawing patterns over my stomach.

A warm feeling spread through me, followed by a trail of ice. I shivered, my eyes widening as my stomach once again, started glowing. Only this time it was a bright yellow colour.

She smiled a little, and stepped back.

''Well? Did it work?'' Malfoy asked.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips at him, and turned to me.

''Would you like to know the sex of the child, Miss Granger?''

I thought about it, quickly. Knowing would have it's advantages, but my mother had always said it was the best surprise a woman could have.

I mean obviously, it could be only one of two things, but it was the guessing and wondering that was one of the best parts.

''No, I want to wait. Thank you Madam Pomfrey.'' I replied.

Malfoy made a noise of protest.

''You can find out if you want Malfoy, just don't tell me.'' I said to him

He nodded, he and Pomfrey walking away talking quietly.

I sat up, and re-tied my cloak around my shoulders.

The sound of voices reached me, as Harry and Ginny entered the ward.

''_well it would help to know. But I don't know...'' Harry was saying.

''I don't want to know.'' Ginny sounded adamant.

Harry held his hands up in surrender.

''Oh hey, Hermione. Here for your appointment?'' Ginny asked, cheerfully, as she spotted me.

''Hi Ginny, yes just finished. Malfoy is talking to Madam Pomfrey.'' I gestured behind me, to where they were standing.

''How are things going with him?'' Harry asked, lowering his voice so only Ginny and I would hear.

Translation: _Has he hurt you?_

''Everythings OK actually,'' Harry didn't look convinced. ''Really, we argue now and then, but apart from that things are fine.'' I said.

''How did he react to the whole muggle rule?'' Ginny asked.

I tried not to laugh at the memory of him jumping whenever the microwave beeped.

Keeping my face as straight as possible, I looked her in the eye and answered.

''He's trying.'' It was true, he was determined to do this right. Although I suspected it was just so he could rub in other peoples' faces, whenever they called him a blood-snob.

''Well we're here for you, if you need us.'' Harry said.

Ginny glanced at something over my shoulder, ''Malfoy.'' She greeted him, curtly.

''Weasley.'' He nodded to her, then looked at Harry. ''Potter.''

''Malfoy.'' They both nodded to each other.

Ginny and I stood there with ours mouths slightly open.

To say that had been unexpected, was a massive understatement.

''Well I'm pretty tired. I think I'll head back.'' I said, breaking the heavy silence.

Ginny hugged me, and they walked away, towards Madam Pomfrey.

''Well that was interesting.'' Malfoy commented.

I rolled me eyes at him, and started down the corridor.

''I'm surprised. Once upon a time neither of you would have hesitated to jinx the other.''

He frowned at me, but I could see the humour hidden in his eyes.

''I can be nice.''

I snook a sideways glance at him, his wasn't quite smiling, but his face wasn't as closed off as usual. He looked younger.

Thinking back to this afternoon in the common room, I recalled how we had both smiled at each other. I didn't think I had ever seen Malfoy smile without malice in the all the years I had known him.

He had been almost _friendly_.

My lips tugged up into a small grin. ''Yes, you can.''

**A/N: Hi guys! OMG I am so sorry it's been so long, but I have been ridiculously busy, school, work, y'all know the drill! lol. I will update faster next time, but it will still be at the most a week. :( Sorry. **

**But...Thank you for reading! The hits is currently at 1,250! How amazing is that? =D Please leave a review and tell me (nicely) what you think...Thanks again! ^_^ **

**~Abbey**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DPOV

I laid in bed that night re-thinking everything that had happened today.

Granger had been pretty stubborn about not wanting to know, what the baby would be. I didn't understand it myself.

Really, what was surprising about having either a boy or a girl? It wasn't like she was going to give birth to a dragon.

Although it had been highly amusing, watching her face as she weighed the pro's and con's of knowing. At one point, I had been convinced she would bite her bottom lip clean off.

Now I suppose she would want to go shopping for the clothes.

Merlin, I hoped she would be calmer than Pansy.

Then again it was Granger we were talking about...

My dreams that night were full of shops, and smiling servers, and of Granger bouncing my little boy in her arms...

_My little boy. _

I was too far gone, to feel the smile that tugged at the edge of my lips.

The next morning, I awoke feeling more relaxed than I had since the war.

I rolled on to my back, staring at the green velvet of the bed curtains. After a few minutes of staring, in silence, I heard the shower turn on.

Granger.

Strangely enough, that didn't make me tense up. Over the last couple of days she had been the most un-annoying person in this place. Even Blaise was starting to get on my nerves, and he was my best friend.

Just as I was contemplating getting up, I heard a ear-splitting scream, as the sound of glass shattering rang through the whole place.

I launched myself out of bed, almost tripping over my feet in the process, and pulled the door open.

The common room was just how it had been last night; tidy, thanks to Granger's cleaning skills.

The bathroom door was closed and when I tried it, it was locked.

_'Of course if _would_ be...'_ I thought.

I had left my wand in my bedroom, so I shoulder rammed it.

It hurt, but I didn't stop.

''Granger?'' I shouted, on the second go.

I couldn't hear any kind of reply, so naturally I shouted louder.

''Granger!'' Still nothing.

I was on the edge of panicking; what in the name of Merlin, had happened in there?

Finally the lock gave in, and I rushed inside.

She was lying on her side with her back to me, next to the bath tub. The broken glass was from her perfume bottles and whatever the hell else girls used.

''Granger?'' I asked again, moving closer, trying to see if she was breathing.

Yes, she was breathing. _'Thank Merlin.'_

_'But what about the baby?'_ My mind asked me.

A low moan, cut short my ramblings.

Her fingers twitched, slightly, though she didn't wake up.

From my place next to her, I saw blood on the side of her face.

_'Shit...'_

''Hey Granger, wake up. Your the one who the two witless wonders rely on to come up with the plans, so tell me what to do.'' I said, my voice wavering slightly.

Nothing.

_'OK Draco your on your own, get your wand and take her to the hospital wing.' _

I jumped up and noticed for the first time, that she was completely naked.

I had been a bit preocupied, coming in, so I hadn't noticeed. But Merlin did I notice now.

_'Help now, ogle later!' _I screamed at myself.

I ran from the room, across to my bedroom and snatched my wand up, before racing back to the bathroom.

''Ferula.'' Bandages appeared in my hand, I pressed them against her head where the blood was worse.

She winced, as they made contact. _'Sorry, sorry.' _My mind repeated over and over.

''Mobilicorpus.'' This time her body rose up into the air, and float towards the door.

I rested her on the couch, while I hurried into her room and got a sheet.

Wrapping it around her, my hand brushed against the skin of her stomach.

She was freezing. I cast the warming charm on her and the sheet, then used the levitation charm again.

This time I didn't stop until I reached the hospital wing. Ignoring all the calls and jeers, the laughs, and the worried questions.

Madam Pomfrey came runnning from her office, as we entered, me shouting for help.

''What happened?'' She asked, quickly. Gesturing for me to put her on the bed.

''I don't know. She was in the bathroom, and she must have slipped.' My voice sounded strained. 'Is she going to be alright?'' I added.

The nurse looked startled that I would even bother to ask, but quickly shook it off.

''Once she gets warmed up, and I heal the cuts and bruises, she'll be fine.'' She started back to her office, to get something.

I put a hand on her arm to stop her. I waited for her to look at me before asking, ''What about the baby?''

Compassion filled her aged face, ''I will do everything in my power, to help them both.''

I nodded, letting my hand drop to my side.

Looking back to Hermione, images of her lying broken on the floor in the Manor, during the war, flooded my mind.

_'Not again. She will be fine, so will the baby.'_ I vowed, silently.

As much as I thought I didn't want any part in this project, for the next year they were mine.

And nothing would hurt them. Either of them. I wouldn't let it.

**A/N: Wow, that was weirdly fun to write... :) lol. Anyhoo, Thank you for reading! Please leave a review on how you liked it, why you hated it...you know the drill. ;) I will update soon, I promise. Thanks again :)**

**~Abbey**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''Look Weasley,'' I growled, we had been having this conversation for the last two days, over and over again. ''She's in the hospital wing. For now her and the kid, are alright. That's all I know. If your so bothered, go to the hospital wing and ask Pomfrey yourself.''

I turned to leave, but Potter stopped me.

''Malfoy.''

I sighed, ''What?''

''Thank you.''

I looked at him, _'Has he been hit with a jinx or something?'_

''What?'' I repeated, dumbly.

Potter rolled his eyes at me, ''Thank you, for telling us. We've had our differences, but you still found us and told us. So, thank you.'' He held out his hand.

Frowning, I took his hand and shook.

''Yeah well, don't expect it to be a regular occurrence.''

He smiled slightly, as I turned once again to leave.

From behind me I heard, the sound of someone being hit.

''Ow!'' Potter yelped, quitely.

''What in the name of Merlin, do you think you're doing? That's Malfoy!'' Weasley hissed.

I smirked. Well at least somethings never change...

* * *

I made my way up to the common room, trying to remember what it was that Hermione had asked for.

She had woken up yesterday, and had immediately started badgering me with questions.

Pomfrey said that it was a positive sign; it gave me a headache.

She had also said that, there could be complications that haven't shown themselves yet. I frowned as I recalled the look on her face as she said those words.

Sympathy, pity...yet also a kind of detachment _'Suppose she would have to be detached, with all the students she treats...'_ I thought.

I finally remembered what it was that she had asked for; her quill.

_'Well I could be here for a while...I need to catch up on homework.'_ She had said.

Of course, 'catching up' for her, meant doing the work the rest of us wouldn't be doing for weeks.

Stupid bookworm...

I opened the door to her room.

Red, hit me in the face. It was like looking into a human heart. Slight exaggeration, but still...

_'Bloody Gryffindors...'_ My mind grumbled.

The smell of lavender hung in the air, the smell of old parchment and books, mixed in.

It smelled like Hermione.

_'Whoa. Stop. You have not noticed how nice she smells! You are a Malfoy!'_ Screamed a voice, that sounded suspiciously like my father.

I scowled, grabbed the quill of the desk, and left.

Slamming the door behind me.

HPOV

I sat up a little higher in bed. I felt fine now, a little tired, but fine.

Yet Pomfrey still wouldn't let me leave.

_'At least Malfoy didn't laugh in my face when I asked him to get my quill...'_ That was a plus.

Of course he probably laughed _outside_...but still...

Madam Pomfrey had said something about working in her office, and to shout if I needed anything. But the silence of the ward, was driving me crazy.

If I didn't have anyone to speak to soon I would-

''Well Granger, this had better be the right one. Because if it isn't you can do without.'' Malfoy said, striding into the ward.

_'Oh thank Merlin!' _

He smirked at me, ''Warming up to me are you?''

I blushed, I hadn't meant to say that aloud.

''No. I am simply grateful for you doing this.'' I replied.

He just kept smirking.

I held out my hand for the quill, hoping he would just hand it over and leave. Silence be damned.

''Thank you.'' I put a hand over my mouth. It had just slipped out.

Bloody ferret...

He laughed. There you go...

''You're quite welcome, Granger.'' He chortled.

Malfoy pulled up a chair, and sat down.

''Wh-what are you doing?'' I stammered.

''Well I don't know what muggles call it, but I believe I am visiting an invalid.'' He replied, amused.

An angry flush rose up my neck and settled into my cheeks.

''Draco Malfoy, I am _not_ an invalid!'' I cried, indignantly.

He just shrugged, looking overly happy with himself.

_'Well that can't be good...'_ My mind fretted.

''What?'' He asked.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. ''Nothing, forget it.''

Malfoy stared at me for a minute, ''Whatever.''

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and came over to my bed.

''How are you feeling, dear?'' She asked, feeling my forehead.

I glared at Malfoy's grinning face, over her shoulder.

''I feel fine. A slight headache, but nothing too bad.'' I told her. She mumbled a quick spell, waving her wand above my head.

The pain vanished, replaced by a light, airy feeling.

She smiled, ''Good. If you're still making progress by the weekend, then you can leave.''

''Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.''

She left again, after a curious glance at my _'visitor'_.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I groaned.

''What's wrong?'' Malfoy said, sounding worried.

I giggled as, _'Malfoy's don't worry'_ rang through my head.

''Granger?''

I frowned at him.

''It's Wednesday.'' I said.

Malfoy looked to Madam Pomfreys' door, his expression telling me he was seriously considering getting her.

So I did the only thing I could do to stop him, without my wand.

I grabbed his hand.

''It's Wednesday...'' I repeated, waiting for him to catch on.

''Yes, and tomorrow is Thursday...'' He replied, slowly as if talking to a child.

''You are a Ferret.'' I told him, seriously. My head still felt funny.

Malfoy glared at me, ''Granger. What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?''

I frowned at him.

''You are so _dense_. I am talking about the fact, that it is three days until the weekend! I can't stay here that long! I have things to do.''

He laughed, ''Like what? Clean?''

''Actually yes. Among other things...'' I trailed off.

Well it sounded stupid now.

''What?'' He asked, again.

''I promised Ron, I would come up with a plan to help him with Pansy.'' I admitted.

''Tell you what, you stay here, listen to whatever Pomfrey tells you to do. And I will talk to Pansy.'' He reasoned.

That sounded like a good idea...

''What's in it for you?'' I asked, frowning.

I couldn't quite decipher the look on his face, at that moment.

''Nothing. Nothing at all.''

He stood, and seemed to only then realize that I had a hold of his hand.

''Can I have my hand back?'' He joked.

I didn't think he could make a joke. Unless of course it was at someone else's expense.

I smiled at him, ''Seeing as you asked so nicely.'' I let go.

''Do you need anything else?'' He asked, as he got ready to leave.

I kept quiet.

Malfoy glanced up, ''Do you?''

''Could you, maybe, bring the book I'm reading?''

A strange look crossed his face, ''I'll bring it in the morning, before class.''

I smiled at him, tiredly, my eyelids were starting to droop.

''Thank you Draco.''

''You're welcome...Hermione.''

**A/N: Wow it has been so long! I am so sorry, but my muse went on a big huge holiday, and only just got back, so blame her... ;) **

**Anyway, Thank you for reading, and for sticking with this story, it really does mean a lot to me. Please leave a review... :) **

**~Abbey**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in previous chapters, because I forgot. But anyway, here it is: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot.

* * *

I finished the book.

Bloody muggle author, wrote a good book.

So in reading through the whole thing, I hadn't gotten to bed til three.

To say I was in a foul mood, would be an understatement.

When I went by the hospital wing the next morning, to drop off the book, Granger was still asleep.

Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed she was in her office.

I placed the book on the bedside cabinet and turned to leave.

''Draco?'' A sleepy voice croaked.

Bugger.

I turned back to the bed.

''What?''

Granger frowned at me, ''What are you doing in my bedroom?''

Raising an eyebrow at her question, I gestured to the book on the side.

''I am dropping that off, so you will quit nagging me. Oh and do you intend to make this place your permanent place of residence?'' I finished sarcastically.

She blinked up at me, then slowly looked around her at the ward.

Slumping back down on the pillows, she said ''Oh.''

Taking a few steps backward, hoping to get out quickly before she had chance to ask for anything else, I repeated, ''Yeah. Oh.''

Just as I thought I was clear, her voice sounded again.

''Drac-''

''I'm going to be late for Potions.'' I muttered quickly, hurrying out.

I wasn't used to small talk, with anyone, especially her.

We hated each other.

Only, I wasn't so sure I did anymore...

HPOV

I frowned at his retreating figure.

What was that about?

We had been at least cival to each other recently, the old Malfoy would have left me to freeze to death in that bathroom, but this one just kept on surprising me.

It hit me then, that maybe the War hadn't only changed the 'Good Guys', it had obviously changed Draco too, I just hadn't seen it.

Hadn't wanted to see it, because then maybe, just maybe, I might actually start to like him.

But I had to admit that I had been overly judgemental of him.

I still saw the bully from first year, the boy who teased me, and tormented my friends, the arrogant, stuck-up brat, that suddenly was none of those things.

He had changed.

Maybe it was time I did too.

2 Days Later

''If you feel ill at any point, Hermione don't hesitate to come back. You aren't only looking after yourself now...'' Madam Pomfrey said.

I nodded, ''I will, I promise.''

She patted me on the shoulder, and left to see the other patient at the other end of the ward.

I shrunk my bag down and put it in my pocket, then turned and walked out of the doors.

It was a relief to see different walls.

Days in the same place, was really starting to annoy me.

Malfoy hadn't been back after the abrupt departure a couple of days ago, I was looking forward to seeing him, and finding out what his problem was.

I had decided that while we had to work together on this project, and we had to live in the same place, we might as well try to be friends.

This new Draco was someone that I could see myself getting along with.

After a lot of thought, I realized that we weren't really that different.

We both did well in classes, both liked to read, and strangley enough, after figuring out how to use the kitchen appliances, he was actually quite a good cook.

Of course he had scowled at me, when I told that to him.

I tried to think of a way to start a conversation with him, but came up blank.

He was right. I didn't know him.

I was determined that was going to change.

DPOV

The weekend. An entire two days without having to put up with Pansy hanging off my arm, and screeching in my ear.

I had decided I wasn't even going to bother with meals in the Great Hall, I would make something myself.

I stretched out on my couch, and let my eyes slowly drift shut.

Someone was saying my name, but it sounded so far away, all I could hear was the screaming, the begging, the laughing...

_''Avada Kedavra!''_ I jolted upright. Blinking to clear the green flashes for my eyes, I tried to slow my breathing.

''Just a dream...it's over...'' I muttered to myself.

After finally gaining some composure, I swung my legs of the couch and made my way into the kitchen.

I froze when I saw Granger sitting at the table.

'Hello Draco.'' She said, lowering her mug.

I stared at her, not comprehending.

''What are you doing here?'' I demanded.

Her lips pulled into a small smile, ''I live here. ''

''Why didn't you tell me you coming back today, I would've-''

I broke off as I realized what I was saying.

''Gone out?'' She suggested, jokingly.

A smile tugged at my own lips, ''Yes.''

''Well although that would have it's benefits, how could I deprive myself of your scintillating company?''

I chuckled as I reached for a mug of the sideboard.

''Shut it, Granger.''

''It's good to be home...'' She sighed.

HPOV

I heard him wake up.

I heard exactly what he said to himself.

But I didn't mention it. The curiosity nearly burned a hole through my tongue, but still I kept off the subject.

Instead we joked around. Which should have been weird.

I made him laugh, it looked pretty painful, but he did indeed laugh.

Something that was still quiet new to me, after 6 years of seeing him_ at_ people, it was nice to see him laugh _with_ someone.

That someone being me, made the expierience even better.

''So your not going to drop dead on me are you?'' He asked, lightly.

If I wasn't mistaken, I could see the worry in his eyes.

''No. I'm sorry Malfoy, but I have been given a clean bill of health.'' I replied, rolling my eyes.

He hesitated then, ''And the baby?''

My eyes shot to his face, from my mug.

This time the worry was etched into his face, I could tell he was trying to hide it, but was failing miserably.

''The baby is fine, too. Madam Pomfrey said to come back and see her, if I feel ill or anything.'' I said, softly.

How could I not have seen this before?

How could I have been so blind?

''Good, because cleaning up the mess in the bathroom took ages...''

I laughed, and he looked relieved, but the haunted look didn't fully leave his eyes.

**A/N: Hiya! :)  
So yh I know it's been awhile again, but at least I updated faster than the last time...anyway, Thank you for reading, please leave a review :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes, but my spell checker is acting weird, and I'm useless without it...please forgive me! :) **

**~Abbey **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But you already know that...

DPOV

We spoke for a few mintues more, then she said she was tired, and went into her room.

I wandered into my room, and looked out over the grounds.

The nightmare had woken up memories that I would rather erase forever.

Being trapped in the Manor, forced to watch as _He_ tortured people. As _He killed_ people...

It was ironic; Father had always judged Witches and Wizards on their blood status. Muggles were considered dirt. But being forced to watch as people were left bleeding on the floor, I realized that their blood was no different than mine.

I had begun to doubt the whole thing, in my sixth year.

If I had lowered my wand just a few seconds earlier, Dumbledore would still be alive.

Maybe the War would have ended sooner, maybe a lot less innocent people wouldn't had lost their lives.

Of course, everybody thinks I don't feel any of this, they think I'm a Death Eater pure and simple. But they are wrong.

I regret it more everyday.

And now with this project, I would have a son to protect against the stares and whispers...because he was the son of a Death Eater.

Ok, he wouldn't be around long, but while he was...

Maybe this would prove that I had changed.

Maybe being a father, a son could be proud of would prove that I wasn't what I pretended to be.

HPOV

I decided to take it slow, I didn't want to talk to much and make him feel like he had to stick around.

So I went to lie down, and give him time to think.

Cause Merlin, I needed time to think!

The way he had spoken had been almost carefree, but then when he mentioned the baby, he showed yet another side of himself.

All these years, he had been hiding behind the persona his father created for him, and no-one saw it. Until now.

His views had obviously gone out of the window, if he was worried about his half-blood child.

I mean since the start of the school year, he hadn't uttered the usual obscene word again, in fact he hadn't mentioned blood status at all.

So maybe knowing the baby was his, and half-blood had cemented in his mind, the fact that all blood was the same.

I hoped so.

I couldn't do this by myself...

DPOV

I didn't leave my room until my stomach decided it needed food.

As I opened the door, I was met with the most delicious smell I had ever had the good fortune of smelling.

''Hungry?'' Granger asked, from the kitchen.

''Depends...'' I answered, cautiously.

Her tinkling laugh surrounded her words.

''On what? It isn't poisoned!''

I shook my head; tinkling laugh? Was I insane?

This was still Granger!

Just because I _may_ not hate her anymore, didn't mean I liked her.

Stupid laugh...

''I don't believe you...'' I joked back, weakly.

She scoffed, ''Fine.''

Grabbing a fork from the side board, she scooped up a mouthful of spaghetti bolognese.

I smirked at her as I watched.

Her eyes bored into my, while she swallowed. She didn't break out in pustules or anything, so I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

''Ok, so it's not poisoned. You can never be to careful.''

''Don't tell anyone, but...I agree with you.'' She whispered, loudly.

Turning around, she went to the cupboard and started gathering plates.

I picked the fork up and dipped it into the pan.

''Hey!'' She smacked the back of my hand.

I pulled my hand back, opening my mouth to snarl something at her, but nothing came out, because she was smiling.

''Shut it, Granger...'' I said, fixing the smirk back on my face.

She mock glared at me for a second then went back to the plates.

Well this was going to be interesting...

HPOV

He was smart.

Smarter than I realized. He was always a hard working student, but I hadn't really given it much thought.

He was _really_ smart.

After dinner we retreated to the couches and started talking about different homework that we had; he told me that Flitwick had said that I could do catch up work for the lessons that I missed.

Potions was his best subject, followed closely by Tranfiguration.

He mentioned that he had always enjoyed, DADA, he had stared at the floor while admitting that, only glancing up when I didn't burst out in laughter.

I just smiled at him.

I told him my best subjects; Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.

''Why don't you fly?'' He asked, as we discussed Quidditch.

I shrugged, ''I had a bad expierience with turbulance as a young child, and it put me off.'' I said.

''Don't muggles use those metal things to get around?'' He looked rather confused by my answer.

Smiling, I explained to _Draco Malfoy_, the difference between cars and planes.

By the end of the night, we were both still deep in conversation about all the books we had read; he had read _Hogwarts: A History_.

My watch caught my eye as I put my hand up to cover a yawn.

''Merlin, it's one-thirty!'' I gasped.

''Light-weight...'' Draco muttered, from his lounging postion of the couch.

I threw a cushion at him.

''Watch it, Granger!'' He laughed, catching it before it hit him in the face.

''I'm pregnant, it's the best I can do at the moment...'' I grumbled.

''Well look on the bright side, it's what, 6 weeks now?'' He said.

''You know?'' I asked, without thinking.

He smirked at me, ''I'm counting the nights of precious sleep I get...''

''Speaking of precious nights sleep...'' I trailed off, trying to stand up.

After a few failed attempts, Malfoy stood up and stuck a hand out.

''Need a hand?'' He asked, wriggling his fingers.

I stared his hands for a second, before I realized that I was supposed to take it.

''Thank you.'' I said, looking at him gratefully.

It had once taken ten minutes, trying to get off of that couch.

''Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone.'' He said, still smiling slightly.

I pushed his hand away, once I had my feet firmly underneath me.

''Well, if you are going to be like that, I am going to bed.'' I stuck my nose in the air, and tried to stalk to my room with dignity.

''Hermione, I didn't mean-'' He broke off, as I turned.

His eyes widened, as he realized I was kidding.

''Bloody bookworm...'' He said.

''Goodnight Draco...'' I said, opening my door.

He didn't say anything until I shut my door. Then I could barely make it out, but it sounded for all the world like, ''Sweet dreams, Hermione...''

**A/N: Another chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too much, but their friendship has to start somewhere...it won't be all smooth sailing from now on though...Please leave a review, I love reading them, they always make me smile :) Hopefully chapter 12 should be here soon... ^_^ **

**~Abbey **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, although I am hoping to get Draco for Christmas this year :) lol.

HPOV

Sunday morning, I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. Some of the tension had been diffused between Draco and I last night, and I was determined to keep it that way.

I pulled back the covers, and slid out of bed.

Opening the door, I saw a familiar blonde head sat on his couch.

''Morning.'' I said, making my way to the bathroom.

I looked back over my shoulder when he didn't answer.

_'Maybe he's in a bad mood. I should leave him alone until later...'_ I told myself, the last thing we needed was to start arguing again.

I went through my normal routine, taking a little longer than usual.

Twenty minutes later, I emerged feeling cleaner and more presentable, to find that he hadn't moved a muscle.

I went into the kitchen and started pottering around, hoping maybe he would snap out of it and strike up a conversation.

He didn't. Sighing, I put two slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down.

I put the kettle on, made the cup of tea and carried it over the table between the couches, ''Would you like something to eat?'' I asked.

His head shook slowly from side to side.

I bit my lip and went back into the kitchen for my toast.

Putting the plate down on the table, I decided to eat in the kitchen.

As I was starting the second slice, he walked in and dropped something in front of me on the wood.

''What's this?'' I asked, questioningly.

''Read it.'' He said, tersly.

I hesitated for a second, then picked it up.

_Draco, _

_You are to return to the manor at Christmas break, bring with you if you must the Project you are working on. We have extremely important desisions to make. _

_Regards,_

_Mother._

Oh. Now I understood why he was in such a bad mood.

''I see.'' I said, replacing it on the table.

''Is that all you have to say?'' He demanded.

I shrugged, ''What else is there to say. If you have to go, you have to go. I'm sure things will be fine.'' I said, trying to keep my voice straight.

Truth was, I never wanted to go back to that place. The memories were bad for me, so what they must be like for Draco I couldn;t begin to comprehend.

He didn't srike me as someone who a loving childhood, then with Voldermort making the place his Castle.

I tried not to shudder.

''Yes things will be peachy. You will be treated worse than the House elves, and I will be locked in the conference chamber for the entire time.'' He said, frustratedly.

''Wait a minute. The baby's are all due around Christmas time. We probably won't even be able to go.'' I reasoned.

He froze, still clutching the paper from when he had picked it up and waved it for reinforcment of his words.

I stood up and took my plate and cup over to the sink, running some hot water on them.

''Your right. We don't have to go. I'll just write back, saying we can't go.'' He said, getting up and hurring around the table.

''I'll write back and tell her later.'' He pulled me into a quick hug, then seemed to realize what he was doing.

''Erm...'' He seemed lost for words.

I stared at him for a second, watching his struggle for words.

Thinking fast, I put my arms around his neck and quickly hugged him back.

''There. Now the embarrasment is equal.'' I joked, weakly.

Draco chuckled, looking relieved that I didn't punch him, like I had back in third year.

''I'm going down to the Slytherin common room, for a while.'' He muttered, walking away after a few more awkward moments.

''I'll see you later then.'' I called.

''Yeah...'' He called back, I heard the portrait hole door swing shut.

I sighed.

_'What in the name of Merlin was that?'_

Going back into my room, I threw on some day clothes and grabbed my things, figuring I might as well spend some time in Gryffindor tower, and catch up with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

DPOV

Idiot.

Stupid idiot! What in the name of Merlin was I thinking?

Whether I hater her or not, and it was definetely leaning towards not now, did not mean that I could go around hugging her!

She still hated me, and even if she didn't, that did not mean she wanted me to hug her...

All that because of a stupid letter. Mother and I had always been closer than father and I, but we were never a normal family.

Going there at the best of times was never warm and welcoming, but going there with Hermione and a child?

I shuddered.

Mother wasn't as cold as father, but she still didn't much like muggleborns, or half-bloods.

No, Hermione was right. We wouldn't go, I would write back saying she wasn't able to leave the school, and I was required to stay with her.

That was perfectly acceptable.

Only it wasn't because, mother would find a way around it, no matter what I told her.

I shook my head and changed directions, heading to the Astronomy tower instead.

I had started coming here at the start of the year, when that sixth year student had backed me into the Forest.

It helped calm me down; here I knew all my mistakes. It was like while I was here, I could forget about them, if only for a short period of time.

I could pretend that I didn't feel like a failure of a Wizard.

Somedays I wished that I could go back to when I was young and thought I knew everything, that I was all powerful and could do anything I wanted, whenever I wanted.

Then I rememberd where that had got me.

As I stood there looking at the afternoon sun, I started to get cold, but I didn't leave. We had been here for a few weeks now, but even in that short time, you could feel how much this place had changed. It wasn't just the atmoshpere hanging around the building, but it was almost like the building itself was different. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true.

I had been a part of that.

I shook my head and tried to think of anything but that.

October; two months until Christmas. Two months to sort everything out...I could do that. I hoped.

Surely I couldn't bugger that up too...

**A/N: Hey :) Thank you for reading, please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter! ^_^  
Sorry for any mistakes, please forgive me... :) **

**~Abbey **


End file.
